twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Wrap Up Song lyrics
This page is here to aid Ponies in the Winter wrap up Song. How this works Everything in between the musical notes ♫ or ♪ is less than 140 characters if you just copy the two musical notes and everything in between then paste it into your tweet box you should be good. Dash ♫Three months of winter coolness And awesome holidays♪ Pie ♫We've kept our hoovsies warm at home Time off from work to play♪ Applejack ♫But the food we've stored is runnin' out And we can't grow in this cold♪ Rarity ♪And even though I love my boots This fashion's getting old ♫ Sparkle ♪The time has come to welcome spring And all things warm and green But it's also time to say goodbye♫ ♫It's winter we must clean How can I help? I'm new, you see What does everypony do? How do I fit in without magic? I haven't got a clue!♪ Choir ♫Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!♫ Applejack ♪'Cause tomorrow spring–♪ Dash ♫–is here!♫ Choir ♫'Cause tomorrow spring is here!♪ Dash ♫Bringing home the southern birds A Pegasus' job begins And clearing all the gloomy skies To let the sunshine in♫ ♫We move the clouds And we melt the white snow♪ Dash and Pinkie Pie ♫When the sun comes up Its warmth and beauty will glow!♪ Choir ♫Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here♫ ♫Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!♪ Rarity ♫Little critters hibernate Under the snow and ice♫ Fluttershy ♫We wake up all their sleepy heads So quietly and nice♪ Rarity ♫We help them gather up their food Fix their homes below♪ Fluttershy ♫We welcome back the southern birds♪ and Rarity ♫So their families can grow!♪ Choir ♫Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Rarity ♪Winter, winter♪ Choir ♫Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!♪ Rarity ♪Winter, winter♪ Choir ♫'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!♫ Rarity ♪Winter, winter♪ Choir ♪'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!♪ Applejack ♫No easy task to clear the ground Plant our tiny seeds With proper care and sunshine Everyone it feeds♪ ♫Apples, carrots, celery stalks Colorful flowers too We must work so very hard♫ Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest ♫It's just so much to do!♪ Choir ♫Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!♪ ♫'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!♪ Pie ♫'Cause tomorrow spring is here♪ Choir ♫'Cause tomorrow spring is here!♪ Sparkle ♫Now that I know what they all do I have to find my place And help with all of my heart Tough task ahead I face♫ ♫How will I do without my magic Help the Earth pony way I wanna belong so I must Do my best today, Do my best today!♫ Choir ♫Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! Let's finish our holiday cheer Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!♫ ♫'Cause tomorrow spring is here Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!♫ Sparkle ♫'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!♫ Category:RP Info